Brotherly Bond
by Smarty 94
Summary: Sonic and Flame start to bond with each other, but must save Gwen and Charmcaster when the Sorcerer stanks them. Meanwhile; Randy find a magical artifact and has to keep it safe from Magica De Spell.
1. Invite to the House of Mouse

Sonic, Flame, Knuckles, and Salem were in the living room, watching TV when Sticks entered the mansion with a letter in her hands.

"Someone left this in your metal box." said Sticks.

The four turned to Sticks.

"Yeah, the mailman. And what're you doing going through our mail again?" said Sonic.

Flame was confused.

"Again?" He asked.

"She has a tendency to go through our mail every once in a while." Said Knuckles.

Salem took the envelope out of Sticks hands and opened it up.

He read it and became shocked.

"Whoa Flame, the House of Mouse wants you to be the guest of honor at a celebrity roast that they're having on Friday night." Said Salem.

Everyone became shocked.

"Really?" said Flame.

"Oh let me see." Said Knuckles.

He took the letter and looked at it. He then put on a pair of reading glasses.

"Nope still can't read." He said.

Sonic took the letter.

"Give me that." Said Sonic.

He started to read it.

"The Celebrity Roast will be on stage at the House of Mouse, and many well-known celebrities will be there talking about you." Said Sonic.

Sticks smiled.

"Oh I bet they will tell you how great you are." She said.

Salem looked at her.

"Um Sticks do you even know what a Celeberty Roast is?" He asked.

"A bunch of celebrity's get together to have roast pig?" said Sticks.

"Get together yeah, eating roast pig, no." said Salem.

"Celebrities say a bunch of comedic insults about the guest of honor, and the guest of honor takes no offense to the statements. It's considered an honor to be roasted." Said Sonic.

Sticks became confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know people make lots of money at these things?" said Sonic.

Flame smiled.

"I'm going to be roasted at the House of Mouse." Said Flame.

Everyone became shocked.

"That sounds pretty disturbing on so many levels." Said Sonic.

"Yeah, that's like saying I stole all of Charmcaster's money and spent it all on sushi, which I didn't do." Said Salem.

**Flashback**

Salem was at a sushi bar; wearing a brown business suit and a blue tie and had lots of money in his pockets. He even pushed some money towards two Japanese guys who were staring at him all funny like.

"We can't give sushi to him, he's a cat." One of the Japanese guys said in Japanese.

"But he's got a pocket full of cash." The other guy said in Japanese.

"But he's a cat." The first guy said in Japanese.

"Oh please, oh please, oh ple-e-e-e-e-ase" Salem thought.

**End Flashback**

Charmcaster entered the room mad.

"Where'd all my money go?" said Charmcaster.

"Uh…money monster?" said Salem.

He ran off.

"Salem stole all your money and spent it on loads of sushi." Said Sonic.

Knuckles became confused.

"How can you be so sure?" said Knuckles.

"Whenever Salem says he didn't do anything, it usually means he did do something." Said Sonic.

Charmcaster is mad.

"Why that no good cat-"Charmcaster said before being interrupted by Sticks.

"Warlock turned into a cat." Said Sticks.

"Whatever, next time I see him, I'll give him what for." Said Charmcaster.

"The House of Mouse wants to do a celebrity roast on me." Said Flame.

Charmcaster looked at her boyfriend.

"Really?" said Charmcaster.

"Yep, my legacy lives on." Said Flame.

Sonic was looking at the note.

"Hey check it out, the Lord of the dead is going to be at the roast." Said Sonic.

"Lord of the Lead?" Sticks asked.

"Dead." Said Sonic.

"Oh. Who is he?" The Raccoon asked.

"Hades." Said Sonic.

Sticks fainted.

"Does she have any history with Hades?" said Flame.

"She spent lots of years in the wild, she'll probably say that she knows lots of peoples and inanimate objects." Said Knuckles.

"Ah." Flame said.

"Just last week, she claimed to be a friend of Gaston, but it turned out she didn't know him." Said Sonic.

"I see." Said Flame.

"Still, you're the guest of honor at a celebrity roast." Said Sonic.

Flame smiled.

"It will be a great honor to be roasted." Said Flame.

"Just don't take offense to anything anyone says about you." Said Knuckles.

Everyone just stared at Knuckles.

"You're a knucklehead you know that?" said Sonic.

"Yes I am." Knuckles said before realizing what Sonic said, "Hey, I'm no knucklehead."

"You're a knucklehead, knucklehead." Said Charmcaster.

The red guy is mad.

"Well your ugly." He said.

Everyone gasped in shock.

Charmcaster zapped Knuckles but nothing happened.

"Ha, your magic doesn't work on this guy." Knuckles said in a Chris Rock voice.

He became shocked.

"WHY DO I SOUND LIKE CHRIS ROCK!?" yelled Knuckles.

"I could get used to this." Said Sonic.


	2. The Wishing Orb

Randy was riding on something, but we don't see it.

"This is the way riding should be, on something that makes it seem like you're flying." said Randy.

We zoom out and see that he was riding a purple Tomos Moped.

"WHY DIDN'T I BRING THE NINJA CYCLE!?" yelled Randy.

Ben was walking next to Randy.

"Because a 14 year old without a driver's license riding a big man motorcycle would be very suspicious." Said Ben.

"I see." Randy said.

They passed a pet store, but went back to the window.

Randy is shocked.

Ben saw the animals.

"Don't get any ideas." Said Ben.

However; he noticed that Randy was holding a cage with a brown and white furred guinea pig.

Ben became shocked.

"How did you do it that fast?" said Ben.

Randy smiled.

"I am a Ninja. What do you expect? Besides I always wanted a pet at home." Randy said.

"And I've always wanted an owner." A Chris Rock voice said.

Ben and Randy became shocked and looked around.

"Who said that?" said Ben.

"I'll give you a hint, I'm cute, fuzzy, and I have 500 babies a year." Said the same voice.

Ben and Randy looked at the guinea pig.

"That's right, look at the guinea pig." Said the guinea pig.

Ben and Randy screamed in shock before the guinea pig started screaming.

"Wait, why are we screaming?" said the guinea pig.

Randy and Ben stopped screaming.

"Because we just heard you talking." Said Ben.

"Oh." The guinea pig said before continuing to scream.

Randy and Ben looked at each other before looking at the guinea pig once more.

"Why are you screaming?" Ben asked.

"You were screaming first." Said the guinea pig.

"Listen here Mr. Fuzzy-"Randy said before being interrupted by the guinea pig.

"Mr. Fuzzy's my father." Said the guinea pig.

The two humans are confused.

"This things possessed." Said Ben.

Randy left the cage on a garbage can and he and Ben left the area.

"Hey, you can't do this to me. This is cruel to animals." Said the guinea pig.

But Ben and Randy continued to leave.

"Hey you bought me Human so you're my Owner." Said the guinea pig.

Randy groaned before getting off the bike and grabbing the cage.

"You'd better keep your lips zipped then, there's already loads of talking animals where I'm living." Said Randy.

"I will try." Randy's New Pet said. "And maybe you can get me some friends as well if you get a chance."

"This is going to be very hard." Said Ben, "Who are you anyways?"

"Names Chris Rock." Said the guinea pig.

Ben and Randy became shocked.

"No, not really. I just say that for laughs. Real names Rodney." The guinea pig known as Rodney said.

"Right." Said Randy.

The three eventually left the area.

Later; they appeared at the mansion.

We go to the attic and Randy and his new pet were looking around.

"Look at this place, it's real terrible. Who in their right mind would crash here?" said Rodney.

"You." Said Randy.

He placed the cage on a table.

Rodney is shocked.

"Oh, come on." Said Rodney.

Randy looked at his pet.

"Sorry, it'll be too weird for everyone else seeing Chris Rock in this house." Said Randy.

He saw some type of purple orb and picked it up.

"What is this thing?" said Randy.

"No idea." Rodney said, "But we should see what it is. Let's go to the library and find out."

"Don't you think people may become suspicious of stuff?" said Randy.

"Like what?" said Rodney.

Randy just stared at the guinea pig before he got the message.

"Ohhhhhhhh." He said.

Randy smiled.

'Let's go." He said.

Unknown to them; Magica De Spell was watching them from a crystal ball.

Magica was mad.

"I've spent my entire adult life searching for that orb, how did Randy Cunningham find it in less than a day?" said Magica.

She went to her throne and is mad.

"I will have to do something." She said.

She turned to Poe who was playing Skylander's Trap Team on Xbox One.

"Could you turn that game off?" said Magica.

Poe paused the game.

"Sorry, but what's the big deal about that orb?" said Poe.

Magica smiled.

"The orb is filled with lots of powers. It can grant one wish to one person." Said Magica, "I'll use it to get Scrooge McDuck's first dime, then rule the world."

Poe was confused.

"What about me?" He asked.

Magica groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, I may even turn you back to normal." Said Magica.

"May?" Poe asked.

"I've got so many things I want, but I can only make one wish." Said Magica.

She pulled out a list and it was very long. It stretched out of her hideout and ended in Austrailia.

An Australian man noticed it.

"Crinkey." The Australian man said.

Back at Magica's lair; she rolled up the list.

"I just need to make one wish only, to have all the powers in the entire universe." Said Magica, "Then use those powers to get all the things I want."

She turned to Poe.

"And turn you back into my brother." Said Magica.

Poe smiled.

"That's using the old noggin." Said Poe.

"Quickly, we must get that orb." Said Magica, "My wish is at stake."

She then left leaving Poe along.

"So, should I just stay here then?" said Poe.


	3. Stankefied

**Brotherly Bond 3**

Sonic and Flame were in a tuxedo rental store.

"Okay, so you'll be the guest of honor at a celebrity roast at the House of Mouse, so we need something that's perfect for you." said Sonic.

"How about that tux?" said Flame.

He pointed to a sparkling tuxedo that had a purple jacket and tie on it.

Sonic saw the tux and groaned.

"We're looking for something that says 'I'm a very famous magician/comedian enjoying his retirement', not something that says 'I perform nightly at every hotel in Las Vegas'." said Sonic.

Flame sighed.

"I guess." He said.

He saw a blue tux and showed it to Sonic.

"That says 'I'm the host of a gameshow on Telemundo'." said Sonic.

Flame sighed.

"This isn't going well." said Flame.

Meanwhile with Gwen and Charmcaster the two were in Norrisville talking to the Principal.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to us about?" Gwen asked.

"Yep." Said Slimovitz.

"About?" said Charmcaster.

"It's about you miss. I understand you live with Randy and Theresa and that Dragon Ninja." He said.

"You know Randy and Theresa transferred over to Toon City High School right?" said Charmcaster.

Slimovitz thought about it.

"Oh yeah." He said.

"So what's this really about?" Charmcaster asked.

"I'm losing my car all the time." Said Slimovitz.

Gwen groaned.

"I doubt Lando Calrrisian had to deal with this kind of stuff." Said Gwen.

**Cutaway Gag**

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, Lando Calrrisian and Darth Vader (Star Wars) were in Cloud City, talking to each other. Vader was standing at an elevator door.

"Princess Leia and the wookie are to never leave the city." Said Vader.

Lando became shocked.

"What? That was never part of the deal, nor was giving Han Solo to the bounty hunter." Said Lando.

"I have altered the deal, prey I don't alter it any further." Said Vader.

He went into the elevator and the door closed.

"This deal's getting worse all the time." Said Lando.

The elevator doors opened and Vader was holding a pink tutu.

"Also, you are to wear this tutu for the rest of your life." Said Vader.

He gave the tutu to a shocked Lando.

"What? This was never part of the deal." Said Lando.

"I have altered the deal; pray I don't alter it any further." Said Vader.

The elevator door closed.

"This deal's getting worse all the time." Said Lando.

Vader returned with a Pogo Stick and gave it to Lando.

"Here is a pogo stick; you are to hop around on it wherever you go." Said Vader.

"WHAT!? I WILL NOT RIDE A POGO STICK!" Lando shouted as the troopers laughed.

"I have altered the deal; pray I don't alter it any further." Said Vader.

The elevator door closed.

"This deal's getting worse all the time." Said Lando.

Vader returned with a Fish Bow.

"You are also to wear this Fish Bowl over your head and refer to yourself as Jennifer." Vader said.

The troopers laughed very loudly as Vader gave the fish bowl to Lando.

"Screw you man." Said Lando, "I'm not doing it."

He tossed the fish bowl and it fell on a trooper's head.

"I have altered the deal, prey I don't alter it any further." Said Vader.

The elevator door closed.

Lando is mad.

"This deal-"Lando said before stopping and thinking, "Is actually pretty good and I'm glad to be part of it."

He put his ear to the elevator and checked to see if Vader would return.

He took the tutu and pogo stick and left.

**End Cutaway Gag**

Charmcaster is mad.

"Bet the evil Emperor never had to deal with this as well." She said.

**Cutaway Gag**

We see the Emperor in a traffic jam.

"Oh, come on. How could I have gotten stuck in traffic? This can't possibly get any worse." Said the emperor.

He heard his phone ringing and picked it up. He saw that Darth Vader was calling and groaned.

He answered the phone.

"What now?" said the emperor.

He became shocked.

"THEY LEFT CLOUD CITY!?" he yelled.

He screamed in anger and started hitting the steering wheel's horn.

"Hey man, quit honking the horn!" a random person said.

"QUIET, I'M VERY PISSED OFF AT THE PERSON I'M ON THE PHONE WITH!" yelled the emperor.

The Guy drove off scared.

The emperor went back on the phone.

"You were saying?" he said.

Mumbling voices were heard on the phone.

"You spent a lot of money on carbonite and placed someone in it, only for him to turn out alive in it? And gave him to a bounty hunter to give to a gangster on Tatooine? Well that was very stupid." He said.

Mumbling voices were heard on the phone.

"Ok Good point, I guess it is one less problem to deal with." The Emperor said, "So what else happened?"

Mumbling voices were heard.

The emperor became shocked once more.

"What? You told Luke Skywalker that you were his father and cut his arm off? Well so much for trying to bond with him." Said the emperor, "And you let him get away? I've had enough of your mishaps, that Death Star better be finished."

Mumbling was heard from the phone.

"Well I don't care if it's not completely built yet, I'M GOING TO COME OVER THERE AND TEAR YOU A NEW ONE FOR ALL YOUR FAILURES!" the emperor said before hanging up.

He sighed.

"Good help is so hard to find these days." He said.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"Every time that dragon goes hero, both my cars are destroyed." Said Slimovitz, "I never get any time to put insurance policies on them."

Gwen and Charmcaster groaned.

"But I can't blame him. He does help rebuild them" he said.

In the Sorcerer's prison; he was trying to sleep, but couldn't.

"Getting sleep is hard these days." Said the Sorcerer.

He yawned.

"Why do I even bother?" said the Sorcerer.

He then sent some stank out of his lair.

Back on the surface.

"You'd better give that dragon some discipline, or else I'll have to expel him." Said Slimovitz.

Gwen sighed.

'Sorry but Drago's a good guy and knows what he does. I mean he helps a lot." Charmcaster said. "I mean he gave you the dog right?"

Slimovitz realized she was right.

"I see your point." Said Slimovitz.

He sighed.

"I won't expel him. And I will let it slide from now on since he did do that." He said.

The stank appeared.

The Princaple sees this.

"What the?" He asked.

Gwen and Charmcaster saw this.

"That can't be good." Said Charmcaster.

"I know." Gwen said.

The stank went into the two girl's noses and they turned into monstrous versions of themselves, but were purple and had fangs.

Slimovitz stepped back in fear.

"I think I just wet myself." Said Slimovitz.

Their Monsters forms also grew wings.

Gwen's monster form had bat wings and Charmcaster had dragon wings.

Slimovitz screamed like a little girl.

"I think I wet myself a second time." Said Slimovitz.

He then jumped out the window and landed on his earth car.

He looked for scratches.

"Whew, what a close call." Said Slimovitz.

The car fell apart.

"OH, COME ON!" yelled Slimovitz.


	4. History of the Orb

With Randy and Rodney; they were in the library looking through lots of books.

"Come on, come on; where is that thing?" said Randy.

The pet sighed.

"I doubt it'll be that easy to find." Said Rodney.

Randy saw a page with the same orb on it.

"Found it." Said Randy.

The Guinea Pig is shocked.

"Wow, that was fast." Said Rodney.

Randy read the text on the page.

"This is a wishing orb, the only one in existence. It can only grant one wish to one person." Said Randy.

Rodney is shocked.

"Whoa, you're telling me." Said Rodney.

Randy read on.

"The orb was created by some of the most powerful beings on the planet. But they knew that something with that much power needed to be hidden so they hid it in a cave." Said Randy.

He closed the book.

"But how did it end up in our attic?" said Randy.

He looked at the readers.

"So many plot holes need explaining." Said Randy.

"Like why am I able to talk?" said Rodney, "I was born with it."

Randy is mad.

"Showoff." Said Randy.

He looked at the book and read some more as the orb floated to the hands of Magica before she disappeared.

"The orbs powers can only be accessed on the night of a full moon." Said Randy.

He gasped.

'That's tonight." He said.

He looked for the orb, but saw that it was gone.

"Hey, where'd the orb go?" said Randy.

"Don't look at me." Said Rodney.

Randy is mad.

He then saw a note. He grabbed it and read it.

"Looks like I'll be getting my wish. Magica De Spell." Said Randy.

He became shocked.

"MAGICA!?" yelled Randy.

The librarian shushed him.

Randy is mad.

'Oh shush yourself." He said.

The Librarian pushed a button on her desk that sent Randy and Rodney flying out of the library.

With Sonic and Flame; Flame was looking at himself in a mirror while wearing a white tuxedo.

"Nothing says 'I'm enjoying my retirement' like a white tuxedo." Said Sonic.

Flame smiled.

"I know." Said Flame.

Suddenly; Randy fell through the roof and landed between the two hedgehogs.

The two looked down as Randy got back on his feet.

"No need to talk right now, need to stop an evil witch." Said Randy.

He started to walk off all dizzy like.

"What worries me is how." Said Sonic.

Rodney came and is dizzy.

'I smell toast." He said.

He walked off as well.

"Eh, I've seen talking animals before." Said Sonic.

Flame thought about something.

"Hey, I got something to ask you." Said Flame.

He pulled out a tiny box and opened it up, revealing an engagement ring.

Sonic acted shocked.

"Oh Flame this is so sudden." Said Sonic.

Flame laughed.

"You have our father's sense of humor." Said Flame.

Sonic sighed.

"I'll bet." Said Sonic.

The two walked out of the tuxedo rental store and Flame was carrying the outfit in some plastic.

"I'm going to knock a lot of people dead." Said Flame.

He pointed to the other side of the street and managed to shoot a bullet out of his finger.

The bullet ended up going through G's head who fell on the floor dead.

The two hedgehogs became shocked.

"No one really liked him anyways." Said Sonic.

He heard his phone ringing and picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" said Sonic.

He heard Slimovitz screaming from the phone.

"Who is this?" said Sonic.

A split screen appeared and Slimovitz was on the other side.

"The principal of Norrisville High." Said Slimovitz.

"Oh, I-"Sonic said before thinking of something, "Wait a minute, how'd you get this number?"

"Oh god, I think someone shot me." G groaned from the background.

The Principle is confused.

"Is that the dragon?" He asked.

"Not important right now. How'd you get this number and why are you calling me?" said Sonic.

"I can't remember anything." Said G.

Sonic pulled out a pistol and shot G in the knee, silencing him.

"Now answer my questions Slime-o-vitz." Said Sonic.

"G gave me your number. He said you're a great hero besides him." The Principle said.

"Top of the list." Said Sonic.

"Secondly; I NEED YOUR HELP!" yelled Slimovitz.

"With?" said Sonic.

"A serious monster problem." Said Slimovitz.

Sonic groaned.

"What kind?" He asked.

"Two women." Said Slimovitz.

Sonic groaned.

"You're such a wimp, you know that? I'm on my way." Sonic said before hanging up.

He turned to Flame.

"Okay, time to head for Norrisville." Said Sonic.

"Shouldn't we do something about this?" said Flame.

He pointed to a groaning G.

"OH, WHY MUST THESE THINGS HAPPEN TO ME?" yelled G.

He stood up and walked off.

"He'll be fine." Said Sonic.

Sonic then sighed.

"But I will give him something to help." He said and throws G a Healing Pellet.

The pellet hit G and he saw it.

"Ooh, pretty gumball." Said G.

He ate the pellet and healed up.

"What just happened?" said G.

He shrugged it off and left.

"Debbie is probably waiting." He said and flew off.

"What worries me is that the bounty lots of villains placed on him was only 5 dollars." Said Sonic.

"Except for that new Guy named Sledge." Flame said. "He has a bounty on him for 999,999,999,999.00"

Sonic became shocked.

"Let's go." Said Sonic.

The two walked off.


	5. Defeating Magica

At Magica's hideout; Magica was looking at the wishing orb.

"At last; all these years of searching, and I finally found the Wishing Orb." said Magica.

"Oh yeah." said Poe.

The two saw that the moon was rising.

"The full moon is rising. Once it's fully risen, I shall make my wish." said Magica.

She then felt hungry.

"But right now I am hungry. All this searching has given me an appetite." She said. "Let's order out Poe."

She pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number on it before putting the phone to her ear.

"_Pizzaribba!_" Speedy said from the other side of the phone.

"Yes I would like to order four Pizzas." Magica said. "All with different toppings."

"_The toppings?_" said Speedy.

"A Pepperoni, Mushroom, veggie, and a Hawaiian pizza." Said Magica.

Speedy appeared with all the pizzas.

"Wow, that was fast." Said Poe.

"Thanks for ordering. I added Fries and Breadsticks for free." Speedy said. "That will be 21.00."

Magica took her wallet out and paid the mouse.

Speedy left.

The full moon became visible and the orb started to glow.

"Yes, my wish shall be made." Said Magica.

Unknown to her; Randy in his ninja outfit was watching everything.

"I've got to get that orb." Said Randy.

Magica held up the orb.

"My wish is to have-"Magica said before Randy grabbed the orb with his scarf.

The orb landed in Randy's hands.

"Sorry you old hag, but you ain't getting anything." Said Randy.

Magica is mad.

"YOU!" She shouted, "GIVE ME THAT ORB!"

"I don't think so." Said Randy.

He ran off, but Magica used her powers to make the orb appear in her hands.

"Now to distract the Ninja." She said.

She summoned a bunch of Krybot like minions, but they were purple.

"Get him." Said Magica.

The minions charged at Randy and he began to battle them.

"Now to make my wish." Said Magica.

She felt something on her leg and saw Rodney crawling on it.

"Hey Baby." Said Rodney, "Give me a kiss, I need some love."

Magica is shocked.

"A TALKING RAT!" yelled Magica.

"Guinea pig." Said Rodney.

She tried to shake the guinea pig off her leg, but he crawled up and took the orb and rolled it over to Randy.

"Here you Go Ninja." He said.

Randy destroyed the last minion and picked up the orb.

Magica appeared and tried to wrestle the orb out of Randy's hands.

"I wish for-"Magica said before being cut off by Randy.

"I wish for every known Skylander figure in existence." Said Randy.

"Your wish is my command." Said the orb.

A bunch of Skylander figurines appeared.

The orb broke apart.

Magica is shocked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She shouted mad.

"Smoke bomb." Said Randy.

He threw a smoke bomb on the ground and he, Rodney, and all the Skylander figurines disappeared.  
Magica is mad.

"NINJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She shouted.


	6. Saving Girlfriends

Sonic and Flame arrived in Norrisville. They were at the Norrisville High parking lot.

"Okay, what're we dealing with?" said Flame.

He and Sonic noticed the stankefied Gwen and Charmcaster.

"Very upset girlfriends." said Sonic.

"Yikes." Flame said.

Sonic looked at his brother.

"I know." Sonic said. "Must be the sorcerer's work."

"The who?" Flame asked.

"Long story." Said Sonic.

Sonic turned to Slimovitz angrily.

"Why didn't you tell us?" said Sonic.

"It didn't seem important at the time." Said Slimovitz.

Sonic got ready to punch Slimovitz, but was stopped by him.

"Wait, I'm already wearing glasses. You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses now, would you?" said Slimovitz.

Sonic removed the glasses and hit Slimovitz with them.

"Okay, you hit a guy with glasses, well played." Said Slimovitz.

Sonic groaned before being attacked by the Gwen monster and being sent flying through lots of buildings.

He landed in an alleyway.

Sonic got back on his feet.

"I should probably change my no hitting girl's policy." Said Sonic.

He saw the monster approaching and did some thinking.

"What to do, what to do?" said Sonic.

He got an idea.

"This is really going to gross me out in a way." Said Sonic.

He ran to the monster and grabbed her before pulling her into a dip and kissing her. Gwen then turned back to normal in shock.

Gwen saw Sonic.

"Sonic?" She asked

"You're going to be asking loads of questions." Said Sonic, "I know it."

Back with Flame; he was sent flying into a dumpster.

He got out as Sonic appeared.

"Any progress?" said Flame.

"Lots." Said Sonic, "Apparently, I had to kiss Gwen to turn her back to normal."

Flame became disgusted.

"I'm not doing that." Said Flame.

"You want to spend the rest of your life with someone in that condition?" Sonic said as he pointed to Charmcaster.

She roared.

Flame sighed.

"Okay, fine." Said Flame.

He went to his girlfriend.

He grabbed her and kissed her before Charmcaster turned back to normal.

She looked around.

"What just happened?" said Charmcaster.

"You don't want to know, trust me." Said Flame.

Charmcaster smiled.

The two made themselves, Sonic, and Gwen disapear.

They reappeared in the mansion's gameroom and saw Randy playing on the Xbox One.

"Randy, what're you doing?" said Sonic.

He then noticed the Skylander figures.

"More importantly, where did you get all these Skylander figures from?" said Sonic.

Randy smiled and told them what happened.

"You used a wishing orb and wished to have them all in order to keep Magica from conquering the world?" said Gwen.

"Yep." Said Randy.

"Of all the problems in the world you could have solved, it didn't occur to you to end world hunger?" said Sonic.

Randy smiled.

"That's not all. I also wished for this Infirmity Pizza." Randy said and picked up a piece of Anchovies Pizza and bit it and the Pizza grew back. "This can do that for infinity."

Everyone shook their heads before leaving the room. Sonic returned shortly after.

"Oh, who am I kidding? Might as well play some Skylanders." Said Sonic.

He sat down on the couch.

"Playing the Swap Force game." Said Randy.

Sonic saw a Boom Jet figure and grabbed it.

"I'll be Boom Jet." Said Sonic.

Randy grabbed a Stink Bomb figure.

"Stink Bomb is calling my name." said Randy.


	7. The Roast

Sometime later; everyone was standing at the entrance to the House of Mouse.

"Nice place, I could go here every night." said Sonic.

Bill appeared next to Sonic.

"Me too." said Bill.

Sonic turned and saw Bill.

"Bill, cousin." Sonic said before hugging Bill, "You made it."

Bill smiled.

"And miss my cousin's roast?" He asked.

Max was at the entrance dressed as a valet.

"No one's going to want to miss this." Said Max.

Sonic looked at Max and became shocked.

"What the-what're you doing here?" said Sonic.

"I work here every night." Said Max.

"Being a gym teacher at Toon City High wasn't enough?" said Sonic.

"I worked here before I became the Gym Teacher." Max said.

"So that's why you're always tired." Said Sonic.

The group then saw a very long limo parking at the entrance.

Roxanne came out.

"Long Limo." She said.

Gwen saw her.

"You work here as well?" She asked.

"I got a job here as a waitress and helping my father in law." Roxanne said.

"Well that explains a lot." Said Brick.

Max opened the door and Trent came out in a tuxedo.

Everyone became shocked by the sight they were looking at.

Cameron was so shocked that his glasses broke.

"So who'd you have to kill to get that limo?" said Max.

"Scrooge McDuck." Said Trent.

Sonic became shocked.

"Not my grandfather." Said Sonic.

Trent laughed.

"I didn't kill him, just convinced him to let me have a limo for this night only." Said Trent.

Scrooge came out and laughed.

"Acalutly I gave it to you kid for keeps and gave you and Lucy the Guest house." Scrooge said. "After you and Lucy saved me it was the least I can do."

"An eggbot known as Burn Bot." said Trent.

"So what, that thing tried to burn Scrooge with flamethrowers or something?" said Sonic.

"Flamethrowers? Eh, no." said Scrooge.

"Ooh, uh, acid, incinerating grenades?" said Sonic.

"No, none of those things. He used claws." Said Trent.

"Well then Eggman should have called it Claw Bot, The Lacerator, or Pinch-a-tron 9000. But Burnbot? I mean that's just false advertising." Said Sonic.

"That's what I said to Eggman." Said Trent.

"Let's head in." Lucy said.

The group walked into the House of Mouse. They entered the lobby.

Mikey saw a mirror and got an idea.

"Check this out." Said Mikey.

He went to the mirror and started shaking his butt at it.

The Magic Mirror saw this.

"The moon is as dark as the night." Said the magic mirror.

Mikey screamed before falling on his shell.

"Another magic mirror, what're the odds of that?" said Raph.

Donald came and smiled.

"Welcome to my club." He said.

"Then why's it called House of Mouse?" said Duncan.

Donald became mad and started quacking while doing his put up a fight pose.

Duncan punched Donald across the face, knocking him out.

"Um the reason he said his club is because he and his best friend Mickey are co-owners and they split this place 50 50." Max said.

Duncan realized his mistake.

"Oh." He said.

"You did do me a favor knocking that duck out though." Said Daffy.

Bugs smacked Daffy.

Daffy started doing the same thing Donald was doing.

But G shot fire at him burning the duck.

"AHHHH!" Daffy shouted and ran off.

Later; everyone was sitting at different tables.

"And now, a little something before the roast. Squidward Tentacles." Said Mic.

Squidward appeared on stage with his clarinet.

"How did he get a gig here?" said Mushu.

SpongeBob smiled.

"I have no idea." He Said.

Sandy is shocked.

"Agreed." She said.

Squidward started to play the clarinet.

Everyone covered their ears.

"THIS IS SOME TERRIBLE MUSIC!" yelled Sonic.

"SOUNDS LIKE THERE'S A DYING ANIMAL!" yelled Kai.

Mordecai and CJ were covering each other's ears.

Even Skurd is mad.

"That music is loud enough to wake the dead." He said.

A Dead Person heard that.

"You're not kidding." He said.

Even the Headless Horseman was covering his hole where his head should go.

Mickey Mouse was backstage and groaned.

He grabbed a Vaudeville cane and used it to pull Squidward off the stage.

Mickey Mouse went on stage.

"Never mind that, let's just get on with the roast." Said Mickey.

Everyone clapped.

"This weeks guest of honor is Flame the Hedgehog." Said Mic.

Everyone clapped as Flame sat down at the center of a table that was wheeled on stage.

"The speakers at the roast are Marty the Zebra from the Madagascar films." Said Mic.

A zebra named Marty (Madagascar) appeared on stage and sat down on a chair on Flame's left side.

"Donkey from Shrek." Said Mic.

Soon Donkey came out and laughed.

"I've got a lot of stuff to say." Said Donkey.

"I'm worried." Said Rigby.

"Udonna the Mystic Force Rangers Mentor." Said Mic.

Udonna appeared and sat down at the table.

"Chef Hatchet, Chris McLean's assistant." Said Mic.

Chef Hatchet appeared as Izzy, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Mike, Zoey, Brick, Dawn, and Trent booed.

Hatchet is mad.

"Come on. I am doing this because it's my day off from being the Mall Advisor." He said.

A tomato hit Hatchet and he looked at the booing people.

They pointed to Iago who had a bunch of tomatoes.

"What?" said Iago.

"And finally, Hades." Said Mic.

Suspenseful music started to play.

In the Control room; Horace Horsecollar was messing with the controls.

"Sorry, wrong tune." Said Horace.

He pushed another button and some rock music played.

Hades (Disney's Hercules) appeared on stage and sat down next to Flame.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Said Daffy.

Bugs smacked Daffy.

"Of all the things Flame has done, one thing was that he caused a bunch of bodily function problems to happen to himself." Said Donkey.

Everyone laughed.

Flame smirked.

"He tried to solve the problem, but instead made it worse by almost puking out his lungs." Said Donkey.

Everyone laughed some more.

15 minutes later; Donkey was still talking as everyone was sleeping.

Some were sleeping weird ways.

Some were sleeping standing up.

Some were sleeping sitting down.

Some were sleeping in a pyramid formation.

Some were sleeping in ball forms.

Some were sleeping in a ballerina pose.

Heck, some were sleeping in their cups and bowls and spoons.

Flame snapped his fingers and Donkey disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Mic woke up.

"Huh? Oh finally." Said Mic.

He managed to make some feedback that woke everyone up.

"Okay, I'm next." Said Marty.

He pulled out a pair of glasses and a piece of paper before putting the glasses on.

"Flame's magic is so crazy that when he tries to pull a rabbit out of his hat. The Headless Horseman's Horse came out instead." Marty said.

The Headless Horseman started laughing.

"Then he tries it again, but ends up pulling out a penguin." Said Marty.

Four Penguins named Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico didn't laugh.

"Now that's offensive." Said Skipper.

"I know." Private said.

"Agree." Kowalski said.

Rico pulled a bomb out of his mouth and smirked.

"Kaboom, kaboom." Said Rico.

"Stand down Rico; we shouldn't even be taking offense at something like this." Said Skipper.

Rico groaned.

"But I'm starting to steal your thunder, this is all about you pal." Said Marty.

Flame smiled.

Hatchet stood up.

"Ok maggot I have something to say about Flame. His Magic is so crazy that one time when he did his magic Box trick at my nephew's birthday he made his assistant vanish and when he tried to bring him back he was gone." Chef said.

Everyone laughed.

"He tried to bring the assistant back, but gave himself a bigger nose." Said Hatchet.

Everyone laughed, save for the version of Pinocchio from Shrek.

"I hate that joke." Said Shrek Pinocchio.

"I liked it." Said Disney Pinocchio.

Suddenly; his nose started to grow.

"Oh really?" Once Upon A Time Version of Pinocchio asked

"Oh dear." Said Bugs.

"You almost set my house on fire as well." Said Hatchet.

Everyone laughed.

"You once sent my house to Cybertron." Chef said.

Everyone laughed some more.

"But you're still a well-meaning person. This ones to you Flame." Said Hatchet.

Everyone cheered as Hatchet sat down.

Mic smiled.

"We will be taking a 15 minuet break so enjoy this next cartoon staring Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck." Mic said.

15 minutes later; everyone was applauding.

Udonna stood up.

"Of all the things you've done, I still can't believe you almost turned my son into a frog." Said Udonna.

Everyone laughed.

Flame started to shed a tear.

"And I can't believe you turned his girlfriend and my son's adopted family into animals as well." The white Ranger said.

Everyone laughed some more.

"And you turned my husband into a flea." Said Udonna.

Everyone laughed.

Udonna smiled.

"But you are very brave." She said.

"Amen." Said Sonic.

"This ones to you." Said Udonna.

She sat down as Udonna sat down.

Hades stood up as suspenseful music played.

Horace was messing with the controls again.

"Sorry, my mistake. And I'm supposed to tech support." Said Horace.

"Why does this always happen when I appear?" said Hades.

He then smiled.

"Anyways, Flame you've been a pain in my back for quite some time now." Said Hades.

Everyone laughed.

"But I've managed to burn your butt all the time." Said Hades.

Everyone laughed.

Flame stood up and showed his scorched butt to everyone.

"It's true." Flame said.

Everyone laughed.

"But you, you manage to beat me at Poker using only Pokémon cards." Said Hades.

Everyone laughed.

"The souls in the Underworld are always saying a bunch of bad stuff about you behind your back." Said Hades.

Everyone laughed some more.

"Heck even the Fates can't tell what future you have." Hades said.

Everyone laughed.

"It's true." Said one of the Fates.

"This ones to you buddy." Said Hades.

Everyone applauded as Hades sat down.

"And now for something completely different." Said Flame.

He pulled out the engagement ring.

"Oh Flame, this is so sudden." Said Hades.

Everyone laughed.

"I'm asking my sweetheart if she would like to marry me?" said Flame.

Everyone awed.

"That has got to be the worst way to propose to anyone." Said Rigby.

Charmcaster squealed in excitement.

"Apparently people think otherwise." Said Mordecai.

He leaned over to CJ.

"If I were to propose to you, how would you want it?" said Mordecai.

CJ smiled.

"I would love to." She said.

Sonic turned to G.

"Looks like you have a wedding to plan G." Sonic said

Everyone saw Charmcaster kissing Flame on the cheek.

"I sure do." Said G.

"Oh, if this was a foreign country or some type of fake messed up religion, guys would be allowed to have more than one wife." Said Sonic.

Mordecai became surprised.

"Wait, there are countries or religions that allow that kind of stuff?" said Mordecai.

A thought bubble appeared over Mordecai and in it; Mordecai was in a tuxedo, CJ and a red robin named Margaret (Regular Show) were in wedding dresses.

CJ noticed the bubble and popped it with a nail.

The Blue Bird saw this.

"I wasn't even serious about it." Said Mordecai.

CJ smirked.

"You do know how I'd react if something like that happened again right?" said CJ.

"Oh yeah, still a bit embarrassed about that sweater party." Said Mordecai.

CJ kissed Mordecai.

Daffy had a thought bubble over his head where he was wearing a tux and there were loads of women in wedding dresses.

However G froze the bubble and it hits Daffy's head.

"Ow." Daffy said.

Bugs smiled.

"Nice one G." He said.


End file.
